Stefans Tagebuch
thumb|Stefans Tagebücher Stefan Salvatore schreibt bereits seit über 100 Jahren an seinem Tagebuch, weshalb es auch aus mehreren Büchern besteht, wie man in Liebes Tagebuch sieht. In der Episode Wem die Stunde schlägt der fünften Staffel verbrennt Stefan alle seine Tagebücher. In der Episode Der Phönix-Stein der siebte Staffel taucht das Tagebuch von 1863 wieder auf, da Valerie Tulle es aus der Zwischenwelt von 1903 mitgenommen hat. Einträge 15. Juli 1863 * I just had the strangest encounter outside the county fair. I met someone, a girl. We only spoke for a moment, but her name is Valerie, and she may be the most wonderful girl I have ever met. 1912 * Damon has lost his way. Though I have pulled my own life together, he continues to waste his. His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and bile. 12. März 1922 * I have blacked out days. I wake up with stranger’s blood. Places I don’t recognize. With women I don’t remember. * I feel alive again. There are no rules here. Nothing matters anymore. Chicago is a place steaming with life and pulsing with people,I have only imagined meeting, drinking with as well as enjoying. * There is a woman who is intriguing. She has ....hair and is ... danger. April 1922 * Lexi found me last night. Dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again. Juni 1924 * Lexi’s driving me crazy. More animal blood. What misery. 1935 * Cravings are there, but it’s easier. Lexi’s onto her next project – getting me to laugh. 2009 * Länger als ein Jahrhundert hab' ich im Verborgenen gelebt; mich im Schatten versteckt. Ganz allein auf der Welt. Bis jetzt. Ich bin ein Vampir. Und das ist meine Geschichte. ... Ich hätte nicht nach Hause kommen sollen. Ich kenne das Risiko. Aber mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich muss sie kennenlernen. * Heute hab ich die Kontrolle verloren. Alles was ich tief in mir verborgen hatte, schoß auf einmal an die Oberfläche. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, ihr zu widerstehen. * Ich hatte einen Plan. Ich wollte ändern, wer ich war, wollte ein Leben als jemand Neues führen, jemand ohne diese Vergangenheit. Jemand lebendiges. ...... (Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Die schlimmen Dinge bleiben dir erhalten.) * Sie verfolgen dich. Du kannst ihnen nicht entkommen - so sehr du dir es auch wünschst. * Ich bin wach. Zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit fühle ich mich absolut und unbestreitbar hellwach. Ich heiße den Tag willkommen. Weil ich weiß, ich werde sie wiedersehen. * Mein Bruder muss doch noch einen Fetzen Menschlichkeit in sich haben. Irgendwo. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, aber wie mach' ich es ihm bewusst? Und wie kann ich sie beschützen? 2009 (nur Stimme) * Ich hatte gedacht, es gäbe Hoffnung. Das irgendwo tief im Innern irgendein Teil von Damon noch menschlich sei. Normal. Aber ich hab' mich geirrt. In Damon steckt nichts menschliches mehr. Keine Güte. Keine Freundlichkeit. Keine Liebe. Er ist ein Monster, das aufgehalten werden muss. * Das wahre Tier ist immer noch da draußen, und wartet auf mich, das ich zurückschlage und ihn aufhalte. Aber wie soll ich ein Monster stoppen, ohne selbst eins zu werden? * Ich hab' getan, was ich tun musste, um Elena zu beschützen. Um alle zu beschützen. Ja, Damon, die Schlagzeile lautet: Tödliche Bestie gefangen. Aufatmen in Mystic Falls. 2011 * Wallow is self loathing. Better to shut it off. Bury it. * Seit ihrer Verwandlung verliert sie (Elena) immer wieder die ... und es gibt Zeiten, da erkenne ich sie kaum wieder. Aber jetzt gibt es das erste Mal seit langem einen Hoffnungsschimmer. Irgendwo auf der Welt gibt es ein Heilmittel gegen Vampirismus. Wenn ich da herankomme, kann Elena wieder zu einem Menschen werden. Ich kann ihr ihr Leben zurückgeben. Und genau das muss ich jetzt tun. Ganz egal, was Klaus verlangt, ganz egal, welche Lügen ich erzählen, und welche Geheimnisse ich bewahren muss, ich werde es tun. Koste es, was es wolle. Trivia * Es gibt eine Buchreihe, die auf der Serie basiert und Stefan's Diaries heißt. Siehe auch Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Tagebücher Kategorie:Salvatore-Familie